


can't get away from you

by tallycravens



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [8]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallycravens/pseuds/tallycravens
Summary: She hated Libba.More than anything.….Right?///Abigail & her friends attend their first college party. When Libba, her high school rival, shows up, she couldn't be more annoyed. Until the bottle lands on her and they're in the closet, anyway...
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868044
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	can't get away from you

“Spin the bottle?  _ Seriously? _ We’re not in high school anymore.”

Abigail Bellweather was at her first college party and so far, she was not impressed. It probably didn’t help that most everyone in attendance was a freshman, and they all still acted like teenagers. The worst part of all? Her high school rival was now attending the same university, and was now here at the very same party she was. It all felt like a cruel joke.

Her roomies were insistent on participating in this ridiculous game and Abigail was never one to back down from a challenge, even a stupid one. She watched as Raelle & Scylla ran off together into the closet and turned to the others with a confused expression. She'd been expecting them to kiss in the circle, like in spin the bottle. She thought that's what they were playing. Apparently not.

“It’s not spin the bottle, Bedwetter. It’s seven minutes in heaven. God, you’re such a dweeb,” Libba, the rival herself, commented.

_Bedwetter._ The bastardization of her surname made her blood boil. It wasn't a nice nickname, but then again, she & Libba had never been friendly.

Abigail glared back at her. She had never hated anyone more in her life. The fact that she just  _ had _ to go here, when there were literally hundreds of other schools to choose from, felt spiteful. She wouldn’t put it past Libba to do this just so she could continue torturing her, as she had been for the last twelve years. 

No, thirteen. They had even been in preschool together.

_Fuck._ She couldn’t get away from her.

And the bedwetting incident? They were KIDS. It happened _one t_ ime at a sleepover and she never let it go. Abigail never attended a sleepover with her again, even though they had friends in common. It just wasn’t worth it.

She spat back venomously, “Go fuck yourself, Swythe.”

It wasn’t a great comeback. It took her too long to even respond at all. She was off her game, having already had a few drinks already.

“I’m pretty sure it’s been waaaay longer than seven minutes,” Tally, her other roommate, giggled from her spot beside Abigail. “What do you think they’re doing in there?”

Tally was a sweet girl, but _ very _ sheltered. Abigail just knew she was going to be a wild child in college. She might even end up losing her virginity tonight. She kept making eyes at this cute sophomore, and was completely oblivious that he was into her, too.

Libba snickered, “A lot more than kissing…” She rose to her feet and sauntered over to the closet, knocking loudly on the door. “Hey? Guys? Your time is up…”

Raelle emerged from the closet holding Scylla’s hand. Both of them had flushed faces. Raelle & Scylla had met in one of their science classes. They were lab partners and Raelle had a hell of a crush on the girl. She hadn’t made a move before, but apparently, the bottle knew best. She looked really happy, and Abigail was happy for her, but still very annoyed.

This game was lame.

“Uh, Scyl? Your pants…” Libba pointed out that Scylla’s pants were still unfastened.

Abigail thought she and Raelle were going to DIE right there. Tally completely lost it, giggling like mad. She’d already had way too much to drink. The poor girl was a lightweight.

As Raelle & Scylla returned to the circle, Libba grabbed the bottle and gave it a whirl. It spun around a few times, pretty impressively, and when it landed, Abigail choked in disbelief. 

_ No fucking way. _

“Yeah, **fuck** **no** ,” Abigail laughed, glancing down at the bottle as if it was possessed. “That’s _ **not**_ gonna happen.”

Libba crossed her arms to her chest, raising her eyebrows. “What, are you _scared?_ ”

“Abi, you know the rules…” Tally reminded her in a singsong voice. She knew how much Abigail hated Libba. She talked about it all the time.

Abigail hated this so much. Libba _knew_ that she could never back down from a challenge. It felt like the world was against her always. She just couldn’t shake Libba Swythe.

“Whatever,” she sighed, giving in & reluctantly moving to stand up.

As they started toward the closet together, Abigail heard Raelle say, “Well, this is going to be interesting.”

Once the door was closed, Libba looked up at her, a strange look on her face. Abigail didn’t know what they were supposed to do. She did know the rules of the game and what they were supposed to do, but would anyone know if they didn’t?

“Lights on or off?” Libba’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.

“I...don’t _care_ ,” Abigail muttered, confused by the fluttering sensation she felt in her chest. _This was so weird._

Her dark eyes followed Libba’s movements as she approached her, but then pushed past her. She didn’t know what the hell she was doing, but she didn't care. The girl started looking through the closet and Abigail relaxed, assuming that they were on the same page and this wasn't happening.

She stiffened as Libba popped out from beneath the coats holding a small wooden step stool.

Abigail furrowed her brows. “What's that for?"

“What? You’re tall,” Libba placed the stool at Abigail’s feet. She hopped on top of it, grinning as she came face to face with Abigail.

**Fuck.**

_ Fucking fuck. _

Before Abigail could even remember how to breathe, Libba grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her harshly. Her fingers dug into her hair as her tongue slipped past Abigail’s lips.

_ Oh, fuck. _

She let out a moan, her hand shooting out to press against the wall as she realized her knees were getting weak. 

What _was_ this?

Libba pulled back, biting down on Abigail’s bottom lip and leaning back just enough to look into her eyes. Libba's cheeks were hot and she was panting, her gaze dark as her eyes met Abigail's. She didn’t know what to think. Actually, she _couldn’t_ think. It felt like her brain had just short circuited.

She hated Libba.

More than anything.

_ ….Right? _

“Was that okay?” Libba had never sounded more insecure.

Abigail clenched her jaw as she tried to glare at her, but her gaze inexplicably drifted down to Libba’s lips, and she swallowed hard. A slow smirk came to the other girl’s lips as she realized that Abigail was staring at her mouth. Her fingers hooked into Abigail’s belt loops and she pulled her closer, lips hovering an inch away from hers.

She could feel her breath against her mouth. She couldn't help herself.

Abigail surged forward, crashing their lips together as her arms curled around the shorter girl’s waist. Libba returned her kiss with just as much intensity, unexpectedly wrapping her legs around Abigail and causing her to lose her balance. She went tumbling backward, and Libba landed on top of her, fiercely staring her down before wordlessly sliding her hand into Abigail’s pants.

Oh.

My.

_ Goddess. _

Her head tilted back and she was breathing hard as Libba’s fingers slipped inside of her. Abigail’s heart was thumping so loud that her chest hurt. Libba’s mouth was on hers again and she moaned, muffled by her lips as her hips rose up to meet her hand.

She couldn’t believe this was really happening.

It felt like she was being electrocuted. Her whole body was thrumming, especially between her thighs.

Abigail’s tongue brushed against Libba’s and she boldly began to unbutton the other girl’s flannel shirt, breaking the kiss to tug her sports bra up over her head. Libba’s fingers sped up as Abigail fondled her breasts, earning a deep moan when she pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

_“F-fuck,”_ Libba cried out against her lips. “Abigail…”

The sound of Libba moaning her name like that, it sent her over the fucking edge. In record time, no less. Abigail shuddered, fingers threading through Libba’s curls. She was taking shaky breaths, just trying to calm herself down, and Libba pulled out of her slowly, licking her fingers clean.

  
She was so hot.

_ What? _

_How had she never noticed that before?_

“You were so wet for me,” Libba purred, pecking her lips and pulling back with a cocky smirk. “Up for more, Bellweather? I want you on your knees for me.”

Bellweathers didn’t get on their knees for anyone.

Abigail was a dominant person, through and through, with every person she’d ever been with, even the most macho of guys. But there was something about Libba’s confidence and swagger that made things feel... _different._

Before she could talk herself out of it, she slid out from under the tiny brunette, scrambling to her knees. Libba chuckled, pushing herself to her feet and tugging her jeans and panties down in one smooth motion. She spread her legs and gave Abigail a come hither gesture.

Abigail was absolutely helpless to resist her now.

She couldn’t believe she was doing this in a closet of all places... _with Libba Swythe._

Her head settled between her thighs, Abigail tasted her for the first time, grinning when she felt her body react immediately. She liked that power, especially having that power over her. Libba grabbed onto her hair roughly, tugging at it as Abigail’s tongue swirled against her. She had only done this a few times, and it was usually in threesome situations. This was different. It felt more intimate.

“Oh, fuck, don’t fucking stop,” Libba was very vocal, her breath quick, and her moans so loud that Abigail was sure their friends could hear them.

She was _never_ going to hear the end of it after this.

With her face buried against Libba, Abigail ate her out slowly, slipping two fingers into her without warning and causing her to let out the most incredible whimper. She could feel the heat surging to her core and squeezed her thighs together as she concentrated on the task at hand. Abigail Bellweather never did _ anything _ halfway.

Libba was warm and slick against her mouth. Abigail couldn’t get enough of her. Even as she cried out and her grip slackened, she didn’t stop, continuing to lick her in utter desperation. She knew Libba had just come. It was impossible not to, she was so fucking loud, but she didn’t want to stop. 

She wanted to hear her moan her name again. _And again, and again..._

Suddenly the door flew open. There was no mistaking that sound. She was pretty sure she heard a gasp, too, but that could’ve been Libba. Pulling back a little, Abigail didn’t bother to turn around.

“Shut the fucking door,” she growled.

  
That had definitely been payback from earlier. Though they'd been caught, she didn't finish. They weren't done yet.

She made Libba come so many times that night, she lost count. When they finally proceeded out of the closet, there was a round of applause. Abigail’s face burned, but she couldn’t help but grin as she glanced over at Libba.

Libba took a bow and Gerit, the guy Tally liked, whooped & hollered for her.

Abigail tried to be nonchalant as she sank into the empty spot where she’d been sitting before. They _all_ knew what had happened. She had completely lost control.

She looked over at Raelle before noticing there was a pile of money at her feet. “What’s that?” Abigail asked incredulously.

“Oh, nothing,” Raelle smirked, _“Just won a bet.”_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
